thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
High Kingdom of Elmet
Elmet is the largest nation in the Isles by landmass, and the only nation with its capital on the island. The High Kingdom occupies the large majority of the Isles, Ayarresh in West Africa, several colonial territories in the New World as well as an Indian colony and a trading colony in the Pacific. The leader of Elmet is the High King or High Queen. This title is given due to Elmet actually consisting of many small Kingdoms who aare said to have united under the god Robor, the Elmetian god of the forests. Elmet has a distinct religion, a polytheist pantheon religion, similar to Paganism. Elmet's capital is Loidis, also known as 'Leeds', which is a large walled city home to the Councils of Parliament, Elmet's government. Its people, the Elmetians, speak Elmetian Script, sometimes simply dubbed as Elmetian. History '''Foundation' In Tai'an mythology, Elmet was founded by Robor, the Elmetian god of the forests. According to legend, Robor descended from the heavens and united the warring Elmetian tribes, forming the Kingdom of Elmet, where the High King has authority over the Kings of the other tribes. It is also said that Robor left an acorn with the first Elmetian High King, which was part of Robor. It is then said that the first High King planted the seed in the centre of a large plain, and around this Oak the city of Loidis was built. The Elmetian-Pictish Wars Since the foundation of Elmet, it was locked in a border conflict with Pictland to the north. This culminated into the First Elmetian-Pictish War and the later Second Elmetian-Pictish War. When Nuacaisleán was captured, it was renamed "Mactown", after Lord Maccus who lead the assault and was designated King of the city, and Nordundri was renamed "Northland" due to it now being the Northernmost point of Elmet. This lead to the end of the First war, and Pictland was forced to sign a treaty to end it. The Second war took place after the Elmetian-Brythonic War. After a long, brutal and bloody battle, the Elmetian Lords walked atop the castle balcony, met from cheering from the soldiers below. The blew the war horn to signal that Dewfires was now in Elmetian hands, and the rest of the military set off to roam around Pictland to notify the natives that it was now Elmetian. After the fall of Dewfires, Pictland was absorbed into Elmet and a Pictish Lord loyal to Elmet was promoted to King of Pictland. Discovery of Mann and Eire After the First Elmetian-Pictish War, the High King ordered the construction of twenty sea-faring ships known as "Arrowtips". They were sent west, and discovered the Isle of Mann and also Eire. Mann was inhabited by a friendly people who willingly joined Elmet, while Eire was inhabited by Barbaric peoples who had to be fought off. North Eire was colonized and named "Yulster", with its capital being "Docmouth". After the Second Elmetian-Pictish War, the land to the south-east of Yulster was colonized, and was named "Meaith", with its capital being "Dlinbu". The Elmetian-Brythonic War South of Elmet was the small Brythonic Kingdom of the East Midlands. After a short war and the capture of their capital, Leicester, the Brythonic kingdom surrendered and the East Midlands joined Elmet, with Leicester as its capital. After this, the Elmetian military marched north to begin the Second, and final, Elmetian-Pictish War. The Act of Union During the beginning of the Early Middle Ages, the Kingdom of Celtica was recovering from a brutal civil war, along with large scale rebellions. Elmet saw a long-awaited opportunity. It had long been a goal of Elmet to unite The Isles, and with Celtica under it's boot, that would be much easier. In the Celtican capital of Alanda, the two parties would discuss an Act of Union, uniting the two nations in a unitary state. The Celtican King, eager to keep at least some of his power, was more than willing to form a union. Assuming he kept his power as King. The Elmetians were fine with this, assuming that he swore loyalty to the High King. Eventually the Celtican King, after a long debate, agreed to the terms, and Celtica became a region of Elmet, which was now officially a United Kingdom. The New World During the discovery of the New World, Elmet greatly expanded it's influence through colonies which it had aquired in "Bahtsen Bay", "Nurthrund", "Edwynton", "New Pictland", "New Eire" and "New Elmet". They joined the already existing colony of "Northern Frontier" in forming Elmet's New World possesions. These colonies were split into two terriories; "Nurthlaska" and "Lewmason". While revolution was almost started during the Colonial Crisis, the Elmetian government handeled the situation in an expert fashion, avoiding a revolution and in fact creating a more loyal population. The Yendiat Acquisition and the Niwduc Deal Shortly after the discover of the New World, Elmet aquired territory in the Sub-Continent of "Yendiat" through military, economic and political means. Elmetian Yendiat, which is often referred to as "Central Yendiat", and more commonly known as "Ra'veer", is a thriving possession, with it's people having freedom comparable to that of other Elmetian citizens, and with the right to vote like all other Elmetians. Shortly after Elmet had aquired Ra'veer, the Elmetian government purchased the trading colony of 'Niwduc' from the natives. The island was rather large, located near the island-continent of Stre'ya, and the natives recieved the same rights as Elmetians. This trading post soon thrived from trade with Mosou and the Polynesian Confederacy, and the population rocketed as soon-to-be wealthy Elmetian merchants flocked to the island. Military Ground Forces UNFINISHED Naval Forces UNFINISHED Government Elmet is a Federation of sorts, lead by the High King or Queen, the Prime Councilor and the Councils of Parliament. The Councils of Parliament is the main government of Elmet. It consists of two Councils; the Lower Council, which is often referred to as "The Council", and the Upper Council - which is often referred to as "The Council of Kings", due to it being an evolution of the ancient Council of Kings, which was a council, made up of the Kings of the various regions of the Kingdom, who all swear loyalty to the High King. This tradition still exists today, however the Kings and Queens only have the power of Peers in an Upper House. Each Councilor of Parliament, or "CP" repressent a region, each of which have similar populations (Or at least, are meant to.). The CP's are elected from the population once every 8 years, and the PC, Prime Councilor, is elected once every 4 years from a list of candidates, of which anyone can be put on. These make up the Lower Council. The Upper Council is made up of Kings and Queens of the region; who have no real power other than ceremonial, and who are usually awarded the position based on merit rather than blood. There are currently 26 Regions in the High Kingdom. Each are lead by a figurehead King or Queen, except for Inner Elmet which is lead by the High King, Ayarresh and Uyaruma which are lead by the Shaumas, North and South Ra'veer which are lead by the Rajas, Niwduc which is lead by the Trade-Lord and Lower Ardovicia which is lead by the Petty-Emperor. They are also all repressented in the Councils of Parliament by the own CP. Statistics Name: High Kingdom of Elmet Population: 29,300,000 Language: Elmetian Script Leader: High King George Founded: Antiquity Demonym: Elmetian Currency: Elmetian Quid